


Mothering Sunday

by Geekygirl24



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: Gen, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Flicking a confused look to the Father, who wasn’t any help with that grin on his face, Mrs McCarthy nervously cleared her throat. “Sidney. Sid, I am not your Mother.” Her words were gentle, but her face betrayed her, a faint sense of longing lurking behind her eyes.





	Mothering Sunday

Lady Felicia hummed quietly as she sipped at her cup of tea, watching as Mrs McCarthy pottered around the kitchen. Mass had finished under an hour ago, and now they were all getting ready for spending Mothering Sunday together, as the rest of the village got on with their own plans.

It was peaceful… until they heard the door slam open and someone rushing towards the kitchen. The three of them turned to the doorway, just as Sid came into few, a beaming grin on his face.

“Happy Mother’s Day!” He yelled joyfully at the top of his lungs, running over and pulling Mrs McCarthy into a hug. Father Brown snorted into his tea, playing innocent as Mrs McCarthy glared at him.

“I have a little something for you.” Sid pulled away from the hug and reached into his pocket, “All legally bought, I promise. I even got a note saying so.” He pulled a necklace out of his pocket and held it out to her.

It was a lovely bracelet, silver plated with the word ‘Mother’ engraving on it.

Flicking a confused look to the Father, who wasn’t any help with that grin on his face, Mrs McCarthy nervously cleared her throat. “Sidney. Sid, I am not your Mother.” Her words were gentle, but her face betrayed her, a faint sense of longing lurking behind her eyes.

Behind Sid, Father Brown frowned. Sid might not be her biological child, but after he himself had taken the boy in, she had jumped into the role of Mother easily. He would have stepped it, if it weren’t for Lady Felicia’s frantic ‘wait’ gesture.

“Yes, you are.” Sid answered stubbornly, “You fed me, fixed all my clothes, cleaned my cuts and bruises, taught me how to read and write properly, read me a bedtime story if the Father was too busy. Isn’t that what a Mother does?”

Father Brown had to take another sip of tea to stop himself from laughing. “I don’t think that’s what Mrs McCarthy meant Sid.”

Neither of them were paying attention to him though, as Mrs McCarthy let Sid put the bracelet on her wrist, bright eyes shining with tears which she would deny later. Gently, she pulled him into a hug.

“So… you like it then?”

“Oh Sid, I do like it.” Mrs McCarthy reassured him, “I really do.”


End file.
